1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a buckle for receiving and engaging a tongue. The buckle may be used in a safety belt system in a vehicle such as an automobile or airplane, for retaining an occupant in a seated position within the vehicle. The buckle may be attached to the frame or body of the vehicle by a relatively short, rigid or semi-rigid connector. The cooperating tongue may be attached to one or two flexible passenger restraints disposed over the lap, or the lap and chest of the user, and also attached to the body or frame of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of buckle and tongue combinations are found in the prior art, practically all of which incorporate a buckle having some type of latching means co-acting with a tongue. Safety belt buckles which differ in design from that of the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,360 to H. Minolla; and U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 663,942, filed Mar. 4, 1976 in the name of R. L. Stephenson.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rugged and functional buckle which cannot be unlatched by the application of stress; yet a buckle wherein the tongue can be released by the application of a minimal effort by the user, even when the buckle is under stress.